Sleep
by SeiSub
Summary: Kazahaya can't sleep and goes to check on his roommates' condition. RikxKaza *LEMON* Oneshot.


Kazahaya laid on his bed silently, his eyes fixed up at the ceiling, staring at nothing in particular. A soft sigh escaped his lips, he turned his head and looked over at his roommate that was sleeping on the bed across the room. His curtain was drawn open and Rikuo was in a deep medicated sleep, he was wearing fewer bandages, but his body was still black and blue.

A wince came to the teen's eyes as he stared, he felt sorry for Rikuo, he didn't like seeing him hurt like that. At least the bandage over his eye was gone, thankfully it wasn't damaged or missing, but, he still looked like crap. Kazahaya leaned up and shifted out of his bed, he couldn't sleep; in fact he hadn't slept well in a while now. He made his way to the bathroom to get a drink of water and came back a few minutes later. As he headed back to his bed he saw that Rikuo's glazed eyes were slightly open and staring back at him.

"Hi," muttered Kazahaya as he stood beside his partner's bed and looked down at him; worried that something was wrong.

"Hey." Rikuo replied with a long sigh as he leaned himself up against the back of his bed. His eyes winced a little as his ribs adjusted to him sitting down. A little bit of rough breathing came from his nose as he tried to make himself comfortable.

The smaller teen sat down on the edge of the bed and gave a small smile, "Did you need anything? Water? Help?"

Rikuo shook his head to signify 'no' and tried to relax more, "I'm fine, thanks."

A little frown came to Kazahaya's lips and he started to get up, "Oh, ok then. Sorry if I woke you up."

The dark haired teen placed his fingers on his neck bandage and shifted, "Actually could you clean this up for me? I think it needs to be changed."

Kazahaya nodded and pulled the gaze and ointment out of the med box before he sat back on Rikuo's bed again. The flaxen haired teen began to take off the old bandage and looked at the still healing wound.

"It's a lot better now, that's a relief." he began to put some of the antibacterial ointment on and rubbed it in the best that he could with an applicator. "Kakei makes this look a lot easier than what it is." he muttered to himself before he re bandaged up the wound.

Rikuo bent his neck a little and closed his eyes as he sighed, "Thanks." Kazahaya smiled widely and nodded before he started to put the supplies back in the box.

The clock across the room read 2:00 AM, and the taller teen sighed, he knew without medicine it would be a long time before he was able to go back to sleep. He looked over at his partner and noticed that he was still sitting on his bed with him.

"Not tired?" he could see that there were large bags under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't had a good sleep in quite a long time.

A little smile came to Kazahaya's lips, "No, not really."

Rikuo smirked a little and snaked his arm around his roommates waist, loving to tease him. He could feel Kazahaya's body tense up and his eyes grow large; just what he wanted. His head moved to the side and his lips moved dangerously close to the other teen's ear, whispering to him.

"I know something that will make you really exhausted." he chuckled lowly, the vibrations of his laugh sending shivers down the others' spine.

But, instead of jumping up in a fit of fury, the flaxen teen turned his face and looked at Rikuo dead in the eyes, "I don't think that's funny." his eyes looked serious.

Rikuo furrowed his brow and moved his face closer to Kazahaya's his warm breath tinging across his pale skin.

"You don't like me being funny?"

"No. I don't."

"Do you like me being serious?" he tiled his head to the side, his lips barely missing the other teens' as he spoke.

"I, I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"I think you do. You want me to be serious. You like it when I'm serious, huh?"

Rikuo planted his lips on Kazahaya's filling the small void that was between the two. Hot and impetuous kisses came from the two boys, their mouths crashing into each other; tongues and lips going at each other rigorously. They had no time to think what they were doing, just going by what their bodies wanted, what they craved.

The taller teen gripped the other by the bottom and pulled him up over him, making him straddle his sore body. He knew he couldn't do much, but he also knew that he didn't want to miss out on this. Kazahaya obediently went on top of Rikuo, a soft sigh escaped his lips and entered Rikuo's mouth as he felt something rub up against his inner thigh. Hard and rough grinds were making the two boys swelter; crave to be touched more by one another.

Kazahaya moaned loudly and his body quavered, goosebumps emerged and lined his soft pale skin. Rikuo pulled his partner's shirt off from over his head, watching his body move on top of him slowly. A tight stitch in his side caused the dark haired teen to wince a little, but much to his dislike his roommate took notice and began to get off.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me..." he reached for his shirt and started to move up before Rikuo grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. Don't stop, please." he panted and his lungs made a small 'pop' from breathing too heavily. A sad look came over Kazahaya and he pressed his forehead against Rikuo's and whispered.

"I don't want you to get hurt again..."

Rikuo nibbled his partner's lips and muttered torridly as he nipped his chin, "You wont if you stay on top."

Kazahaya blushed and looked away from the man he was straddling, he was embarrassed that Rikuo was turning him on like this. He had never been with anyone before, this was the first time he was having these feelings rush into his body. It felt good. So good that he didn't want to stop.

"Ok... but you better tell me if I'm hurting you, I mean it!"

The taller teen grabbed the shirt out of the flaxen boy's hand and tossed to to the floor. He bent up a little and managed to get his own shirt off without any help. Without saying a word Kazahaya stood up from the bed and began to take his pajama pants off, the cold air was clinging to his warm skin, making his nipples grow hard.

Rikuo grunted a little, watching his partner take off his bottoms. His eyes staring at the constricting boxers that were draped across Kazahaya's slender hips. The smaller teen reached and began to tug down Rikuo's shorts slowly, trying to to hurt him in any way. Scarlet flushed over Kaza's cheeks, he had no idea that his roommate wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked up and saw the dark haired teen smirking to himself, enjoying that he was making this boy fluster.

Kazahaya gulped a little at the size of Rikuo's erection, it was much bigger than what he thought it was going to be. He looked down to his own erection that was grazing his boxers and became embarrassed, not wanting the other boy to see him like this. Rikuo grabbed the others' wrist and pulled him towards him. Their lips sealed around one anothers' again and kissed furiously. Rikuo rubbed the flaxen teen's lower back soothingly before he moved his hand down to take off the boxers that were hiding something from him.

With a quick tug he pulled down the thin material and reached his hand around to his lover's penis. A cry of shock came from Kazahaya; heavy breathing came from his mouth as he was being played with. The larger teen pulled his lips away and murmured softly to the other, "Have you ever touched yourself before Kaza?"

The already flushed teen seemed to somehow turn even more red and trembled under his new lover's touch.

"Yes..."

Rikuo squeezed the erection that was in his hand and rubbed it slowly, "Who do you think of when you play with yourself Kaza?"

A loud moan came from the clairvoyant teen as he arched his back, "You!"

The dark haired teen bit Kazahaya's nipple and sucked on it as he moaned loudly.

"Good boy."

Kazahaya panted and moved onto the bed again, spreading Rikuo's legs and nestling down in between them. Beads of sweat grew across his brow as he looked at the massive size of the other teens' erection again. Hesitantly, he moved his mouth over the top and placed the tip inside of his mouth; sucking.

The telekinetic teen hitched a breath in his lungs and entangled his hand in the smaller teen's golden hair. He watched the boy bob his head slowly, trying to take in as much of him as he could. The warm velvety feeling of tongue on his penis drove Rikuo crazy; his back was firmly planted to the headboard of his bed as he was getting blown.

A small gag came from Kazahaya, he tried to take in too much but had to stop; he then went in nice and slow-paced bobs at a comfortable length for him. His eyes looked up at Rikuo and saw that the other teen was watching him. He shifted when he felt his lover's hand on his bottom, pulling him up and bringing his lips to Rikuo's.

Kazahaya cried out loudly when he felt Rikuo slide a finger in deep inside of him. His body spasmed and he felt the deep thrusts go into his body.

"So tight, Kaza..." muttered the dark haired teen as he fingered his partner harder. After a while of trying to loosen up the flaxen teen, he could fit in three fingers comfortably without whimpers from Kazahaya.

Desperate kisses came from the two men, their bodies ground into one another before Rikuo reached over to his night stand and pulled out a condom. Kazahaya panted and watched him open the packet and place it on his shaft, he knew what was going to come next.

Rikuo positioned the other teen over himself and gently lead his penis into Kazahaya. A sharp gasp came from the clairvoyant teen, his eye lashes fluttering as he felt Rikuo's length fill him. His hands found their way to the larger teens shoulders, gripping and using them as support as he started to thrust.

A grunt came from Rikuo, his hands digging into Kazahaya's hips using them to guide his lover's motions. He wished he wasn't injured, or he would really be fucking Kaza like crazy right about now.

Delicious moans came from the flaxen teen; his head was thrown back with his eyes shut firmly. He couldn't believe how good to felt to be touched by Rikuo; being fucked. Rikuo licked and kissed Kazahaya's neck, feeling the other teens' moans vibrate through his throat.

Rikuo thrusted up hard, trying not to hurt himself as he made love to his partner. He loved the feeling of being inside Kazahaya, it was driving him crazy. His lips brushed against the others' ear and moaned softly, "Kaza..."

Hearing his named being moaned so seductively in his ear caused Kazahaya to orgasm, his hot and sticky semen coated his lover's abdomen as he was still being fucked.

"Unh! Rikuo!"

The dark haired teen groaned and gripped onto Kazahaya before he flipped him over on the bed. The two teens chests were rubbing up against each other as the larger boy began thrusting his way deeper into his lover. Hot and ragged pants came from his bruised body, but he wanted to take control and show how much he wanted to be inside of Kazahaya.

Screams billowed from the flaxen teen, his back was arched up into the others' body, yearning for more contact. Finally after what seemed like forever, Rikuo finally orgasmed into the condom that was deep inside his lovers core.

Rikuo fell over on the other side of the bed and wheezed, his ribs were killing him and he tried to relax. He took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat that was glistening on his brow. Kazahaya nuzzled up against him a few minutes, making sure not to lay on his chest.

The two laid there in silence before Rikuo spoke up, "So. Could you get me those pain killers now?"

Kazahaya looked up at his new lover and flushed before he got up and smacked the other boy across the head, "Stupid! I told you not to hurt yourself!"

Rikuo winked and kissed Kazahaya; making the teen quiet down. He whispered seductively as he nibbled on the others' lips.

"I want the strong ones, so in a little while it wont hurt me when I take you again."

"Stupid! Like hell you will!"


End file.
